The escalating requirements for high densification and performance associated with ultra large scale integration semiconductor devices require design features of 0.25 micron and under, such as 0.18 microns, increased transistor and circuit speeds, high reliability, and increased manufacturing throughput. The reduction of design features to 0.25 microns and under generates numerous problems challenging the capabilities of conventional interconnection technology, including conventional photolithographic, etching, and deposition techniques.
Conventional methodology for forming patterned metal layers comprises a subtractive etching or etch back step as the primary metal patterning technique. Such a method involves the formation of a first dielectric layer on a semiconductor substrate, typically monocrystalline silicon, with conductive contacts formed therein for electrical connection with an active region on the semiconductor substrate, such as a source/drain region. A metal layer, such as aluminum or an aluminum alloy, is deposited on the first dielectric layer, and a photoresist mask is formed on the metal layer having a pattern corresponding to a desired conductive pattern. The metal layer is then etched through the photoresist mask to form the conductive pattern comprising metal features separated by gaps, such as a plurality of metal lines with interwiring spacings therebetween. A dielectric layer, such as spin-on-glass (SOG) or high density plasma (HDP) oxide, is then applied to the resulting conductive pattern to fill in the gaps and the surface is planarized, as by conventional etching or chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP) planarization techniques.
As feature sizes, e.g., metal lines and interwiring spacings, shrink to 0.25 micron and below, such as 0.18 micron, it becomes increasingly difficult to satisfactorily fill in the interwiring spacings voidlessly and obtain adequate step coverage. It also becomes increasingly difficult to form a reliable interconnection structure. A through-hole is typically formed in a dielectric layer to expose an underlying metal feature, wherein the metal feature serves as a landing pad occupying the entire bottom of the through-hole. Upon filling the through-hole with conductive material, such as a metal plug to form a conductive via, the entire bottom surface of the conductive via is in direct contact with the metal feature.
A conventional conductive via is illustrated in FIG. 1, wherein first metal feature 10 of a first patterned metal layer is formed on first dielectric layer 11 and exposed by through-hole 12 formed in second dielectric layer 13. First metal feature 10 is typically formed as a composite structure comprising a lower metal layer 10A, e.g., titanium (Ti) or tungsten (W), an intermediate or primary conductive layer 10B, e.g., aluminum (Al) or an Al alloy, and an anti-reflective coating (ARC) 10C, such as titanium nitride (TiN). In accordance with conventional practices, through-hole 12 is formed so that first metal feature 10 encloses the entire bottom opening, thereby serving as a landing pad for the metal plug filling through-hole 12 to form the conductive via. Thus, the entire bottom surface of conductive via 16 is in direct contact with first metal feature 10.
Conductive via 16 electrically connects first metal feature 10 and second metal feature 14 which is part of a second patterned metal layer. Second metal feature 14 is also typically formed as a composite structure comprising lower metal layer 14A, primary conductive layer 14B and ARC 14C. The plug filling the through-hole to form the conductive via is typically formed as a composite comprising a first adhesion promoting layer 15, which is typically a refractory material, such as TiN, Ti--W, or Ti--TiN, and a primary plug filling metal 17 such as W. Metal features 10 and 14 typically comprise metal lines with interwiring spacings therebetween conventionally filled with dielectric material 18, such as SOG or HDP oxide. The reduction in design features to the range of 0.25 micron and under requires extremely high densification which mandates high aspect ratio (height/diameter) openings. As the aspect ratio of openings increases, it becomes increasingly more difficult to deposit a barrier layer 15 (FIG. 1) by conventional sputtering techniques.
The conventional practice of forming a landing pad completely enclosing the bottom surface of a conductive via utilizes a significant amount of precious real estate on a semiconductor chip which is antithetic to the escalating high densification requirements. In addition, it is extremely difficult to voidlessly fill through-holes having such reduced dimensions because of the extremely high aspect ratio, e.g., in excess of 4. Accordingly, conventional remedial techniques comprise purposely widening the diameter of the through-hole to decrease the aspect ratio. As a result, misalignment occurs wherein the bottom surface of the conductive via is not completely enclosed by the underlying metal feature, but extends off of the metal feature onto surrounding dielectric material. This type of via is called a "borderless via", which also conserves chip real estate.
The use of borderless vias, however, creates new problems. For example, as a result of misalignment, the SOG gap filling layer is penetrated during etching to form a misaligned through-hole, due to the low density and poor stability of SOG. As a result of such penetration, moisture and gas accumulate, thereby increasing the resistance of the interconnection. Spiking can also occur, i.e., penetration of the metal plug to the substrate causing a short. Even without complete penetration, a side surface of the lower metal feature is exposed in forming a misaligned through-hole. Upon filling the misaligned through-hole with W employing vaporous tungsten hexafluoride (WF.sub.6), an undesirable interaction with Al occurs.
For example, adverting to FIG. 2, first metal feature 22 is formed on substrate 21. Metal feature 22 is typically a composite comprising lower metal layer 22A, such as Ti or W, primary conductive layer 22B, e.g., Al or an Al-alloy, and ARC 22C, such as titanium nitride. Upon etching dielectric interlayer 23 to form misaligned through-hole 24, a side surface of lower metal feature 22 is exposed, as indicated by reference numeral 25. Upon subsequent deposition of W utilizing WF.sub.6, an undesirable interaction occurs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,072, methodology is disclosed for preventing spiking, which methodology includes the formation of sidewall spacers on the side surfaces of the lower metal feature, which sidewall spacers serve as an etch stop layer when etching the misaligned through-hole. The dielectric interlayer comprises a material different from the sidewall spacer material, and an etchant is chosen which exhibits a greater selectivity with respect to the sidewall spacer material. However, etch selectivity is not infinite and, invariably, a portion of the upper surface of the sidewall spacer is removed, leaving exposed a portion of the primary conductive layer, i.e., Al or an Al-alloy.
For example, adverting to FIG. 3, metal feature 31, a composite comprising lower metal layer 31A, a primary conductive layer 31B containing Al or an Al-alloy, and ARC 32C, is formed on substrate 30. Sidewall spacers 33A and 33B are formed with the side surfaces of lower metal feature 31 extending to the upper surface thereof. Dielectric interlayer 34 is deposited and misaligned through-hole 35 formed therein. As etch selectivity is not infinite, an upper portion of sidewall spacer 33B (indicated by dotted line 36) is removed, leaving exposed a portion of primary conductive layer 31B which is typically undercut in the form of a concavity extending under but not including ARC 32C, as indicated by reference numeral 37. The difficulty of filling a borderless via having a high aspect ratio is exacerbated by the even higher aspect ratio of the portion of the borderless via adjacent the etched undercut portion 37 on the side surface of first metal feature 31. The difficulty in depositing a barrier material on undercut concave portion 37 becomes acutely problematic.
In depositing W from WF.sub.6 vapor, it is recognized that an interaction with Al occurs. Accordingly, as depicted in FIG. 1, conventional practices comprise depositing a barrier layer 15, such as TiN, by sputtering. However, it is extremely difficult to sputter TiN in a through-hole having a high aspect ratio, let alone to coat a concave undercut portion on the side surface of a lower metal feature in the offset region. In copending application Ser. No. 08/924,131, filed Sep. 5, 1997 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,925, methodology is disclosed for depositing a conformal titanium nitride layer by chemical vapor deposition.
However, there exists a need for methodology enabling the formation of a highly reliable borderless via by forming a misaligned through-hole which does not expose a side surface of a lower metal feature, particularly the primary conductive portion containing Al or an Al-alloy, particularly for interconnection patterns having design features of 0.25 micron and under.